Where My Heart Lies
by Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl
Summary: rated r just to be safe. full sumary inside. plz r
1. Learning we can go back

Where My Heart Lies

summary: what happens when Riku meets a strange girl in Traverse Town? Will he be able to convince her to go to Destiney Islands with him? And what are these new feelings in side him? And who's the guy who looks like Riku??? O.o Read to find out. Oh yeah. Cross-over with Inuyasha, Ruroini Kenshin, and Rave Master.

Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts or any other show but i own my characters.

Chapter 1: Learning we can go back

Everything was normal again. No more Heartless. No more fighting......NOT!! Riku and Sora on Riku's island having a sword fight. Again.

" When will they ever stop?" Kairi asked herself. " Knowing them, they won't." Kairi looked up and saw Selphie. " Hi Sel." "Nice to see you again. " " Yeah." the girls both smiled.

" Hey Riku?" " Yeah?" both Riku and Sora stopped fighting to take a break. " Do you still like Kairi?" " Only as a friend. You 2 are perfect for each other. I kinda wanna find a girl that's........ different." Riku sat on the curved trunk and starred at the sunset. Sora looked at him. " What kind of girl?" Sora asked. " A girl who's strong but doesn't show it. Really sweet. Has a sassy attitude and a good sense of humor." Sora sat next to his friend. " Hmm..." Riku got up and looked at Sora. " Well I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." " Okay. Bye." Before Riku and Sora could go anywhere, they found something.

" Hey. What's that?" " I don't know Riku. I think it's something from Donald and Goofy. It has that crown simble." Riku looked at Sora then the letter. " Well... Open it!" Sora opened it and read out loud. " Dear Sora, it's been a while since we've seen each other so maybe we can meet in Traverse Town. Your gummi ship is behind Riku's island. Hope to see you later. Donald and Goofy. How could it be behind your island?" Sora and Riku walked to the edge of the island and saw a little ship. "Well...there it is. Man. How do they transport that thing?" "Who knows Riku. I don't even know! Wanna go now?" Riku smiled. "Sure. Why not."

Riku and Sora got in the ship and they were off. Mean while in Traverse Town.

" Were could they be?" Donald and Goofy had been waiting for Sora for a while. Then Donald was pushed down and someone had fallen in front of him. " Watch it duck!" yelled the person. "What!?! You bumped into me!" the girl got up and brushed off the dust. " No. You where in my way..." " Hey Donald, Goofy." Sora and Riku finaly showed up and the girl took one look at Riku and left.

" Who was that?" Sora asked. " I don't know. And I don't care." Donald said. " That girl you just saw was no other then Kara." Leon and Yuffie walked up behind Sora. " Hi guys." said Yuffie. " Hi Yuffie. I thought you would have been at your home world." Yuffie smiled. " I was. But I got a letter from Donald, saying that we could come back here. Then I saw a weird looking ship." " The gummi ship. Same with me." said Leon. Sora and everyone else looked at Donald. " What's going on Donald?" Sora asked. " Hmm... We believe that there is another person controlling the Heartless." Everyone gasped.

How was that? Oh and if u've read any of my other stories u'll see that Kara is in almost all of them. She just looks different in each one. Okay. C ya later Kara


	2. She's with them?

in this chapter u'll learn about the new evil villain and his quest for the heart of yin and the heart of yang.

Chapter 2: She's with them?

Kara walked down an ally, looked around to make sure that no one was around and used her magic to make a door appear. She opened it and she walked down a stair case into a chamber. She kneeled down and bowed her head.

" My Lord. The Keyblade master is here with Riku at his side and those 2 guards. What are your instructions?" " Make them trust you. Then find their weakness. Malifecent (don't know how to spell her name) was to stupid to trust that boy, Riku. Now go. Before they leave this world. I will be looking for your reports now and then, is that understood Kara?" " Yes, Lord Sasuke." Kara got up and left.

" Now what does this new bad guy want Donald?" Sora asked. "He's after 2 new hearts." everyone turned to see King Mickey in the doorway. " Your majesty. Why are you here???" Goofy asked. " Because Goofy. I believe that one of his assistance is here." Sora sat down on the bed (they're in that hotel when u go against leon) and looked at the king. " I'm gonna go for a walk." Riku got up and went out the door.

Back on Destiney Island, Kairi went looking for Sora and Riku. When she got to Riku's island she found a note pinned to one of the palm trees. " Hmm... What's this?"

Dear Kairi,

Riku and I have gone back to Traverse Town. Please don't worry about us. We'll see u soon. Sora :P

Riku walked out of the hotel and saw the girl he saw earlier today sitting on a bench. He walked down the stairs, then to the bench and sat down next to her. " Hi." Kara looked at him. "Hi... why are you sitting next to me?" Riku shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know... I'm Riku by the way." " I'm Kara." Kara didn't know really what to say to him. " Hmm... this place is so dense. There's nothing to do here." Kara leaned back and put her hands behind her head. " Yeah. It kinda is boring here." Riku closed his eyes and sighed. " So where are you from?" Riku asked. " I don't know." Kara looked into the sky as if daydreaming. " How could you not know?" Riku asked. " I just don't know. I lost my memory when I was 10 so I don't remember my past. What about you?" Kara asked. " I'm from Destiney Island along with my friend. How old are you?" " I'll be 14 on Christmas Eve." " Cool." Kara got up. " Well, it's getting late. I should go." " Can I maybe stay at your place for tonight?" Kara looked shocked. ' This is either getting easier or there is something wrong with me.' " I....guess." Riku smiled.

" Okay. Riku should be back by now." said Sora. " I think he's fine. I just saw him talking to that girl we saw today." said Yuffie. " Do you think the Heartless are here?" asked Leon. "Yeah. They must be hear."

somewhere beyond Traverse Town was looking in his crystal ball and saw 2 new arivals and the Heartless. " She has the heart of yin."

" MURASAKI!!! Leave me alone!!!" Kako cryed in annoyance. " But Kako... why don't you like me??" Kako looked at Murasaki with anger in her eyes. ' Oh God. I hate it when she looks at me like that.' Murasaki thought. Kako walked off in another direction and Murasaki started to follow before she turned around. " Don't you dare follow me. If you do you will be my mortal enemy." Murasaki looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. " Oh no you don't. That won't work on me....... Stop looking at me like that.......... Stop that right now!!!!" Kako turned away from his eyes. " I'm not going to fall for that this time." She walked off. Murasaki looked all sad. Then what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes! He saw himself, but with another girl!

" Heartless... Go now and attack!" Ordered Sasauke. Then he disappeared.

The Heartless appeared infront of Riku and Kara and waited. Riku leaned close to Kara and whispered in her ear. " Run. Now." Riku and Kara turned around and began running. The Heartless followed. After running for a while Kara said something. " Come on. My place is right over there." They ran a little faster and Kara opened the door and Riku pushed her inside and closed the door. He listened closely and didn't hear a thing. " There gone. For now." Both sighed.

" AHH!!" Everyone's head shot up from the scream in the room next to them. ( i went back to the hotel) " There here." Sora grabbed his Keyblade and Leon grabbed his Gunblade. They went into the next room and saw a White Mushroom. Sora struck it and it left. The group looked around and saw something black behind the bed. Sora cautiously walked behind the bed and saw a girl covering her head.

" Are you okay?" Sora asked. The girl looked up. " Hmm? Oh yes. I...um? What was that thing????" " That was a Heartless. I'm Sora." " Kako. Nice to meet you." Just then, the door slamed open and Murasaki ran to Kako's side and grabbed her hands in his gently. " Are you okay Kako??" " Riku?!?!" Sora looked shocked. " 'Riku'? I'm Murasaki. And Kako here is my friend. So... are you okay Kako?" Kako nodded her head. " Yes Murasaki. I'm fine." Kako gave him a sweet smile. ' He's so cute when he's worried. Wait!! What am I thinking?!' Kako shook her head and then turned to Sora.

" What was that thing that came in here???" Sora looked at her. " That was a White Mushroom, also known as a Heartless." Murasaki jumped into the conversation. " I saw that person who looked like me and a girl get chased by a bunch of those things." " Must have been Riku. I still don't get how you two could look the same." Sora had a look of confusion on his face. " No idea." Leon rolled his eyes. " We shoud stay here for tonight and in the morning find out where they're coming from." ( I know. Leon is ooc. Sorry. ) Everyone nodded their heads.

Riku got up and locked the door, then looked around. He walked up to Kara and gave her his hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Are you okay? I didn't meen to push you down." Kara smiled. (Something rare from her. She never smiles.) " I'm fine. You only did it to save me." ' WHAT THE HELL!?!?!? Why am I thinking this?? My mission is to make them trust me then find their weakness.' Kara looked at Riku then went into what looked like a kitchen and went into the fridge to get a soda. She grabbed a Dr.Pepper and threw one to Riku. " Here. You look thirsty." " Thanks." Riku looked around and saw many different paintings on the wall. " You must like to paint." Kara looked at Riku then the walls. " Yeah. It makes me happy. Well come on. I'm guessing you want to stay, so I'll show you to my spare room."

Kara and Riku walked down the hall and she opened a door and let him look around. " Well, you should get some sleep so you can meet up with your friends tomorrow." Kara was about to leave when Riku grabbed her wrist and she looked back. "Thanks for letting me stay." He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the lips. She blushed so hard her face looked like a cherry. He smiled then blushed too. She left then closed her door grabbed a pillow and screamed in it.

The next morning, Kara was already up and the smell of food woke Riku up. " Hmm... That smells good." Kara looked up and smiled. " You're lucky that I don't charge you." Riku looked confused. " I was just kiding! Geez. Here." Kara handed him a plate and brought the food to the table. " Go on. It's not poisoned. I promise." Riku smiled and took some food and started eating. Riku looked up and saw Kara blushing. 'Probably thinking about last night.' he thought to himself.

After breakfast, Riku got up and put his plate in the sink and went to the door. " Well I should get going. You wanna come?" he asked. " Um... I don't know. I guess I could go along with you." She got up and went to the door and looked at Riku then looked above her. He looked up too and saw mistletoe. ( it's December there so it's all decorated for x-mas) He brought his hand to caress her chin and brought her lips to his then he let go. ' What has gotten into me? Why am I all of a sudden feeling something toward this girl? Hmm...' Kara blushed then closed the door and made their way to the hotel.

Murakami smiled knowing of that his slight control on Riku was enough to make sparks fly between him and Kara. He was the one to put the mistletoe above the door way and what Riku did last night. He planned on doing the same with Kako and Murasaki.

Back at the hotel, everyone started to wake up. Sora got a very rude awakening. " Get up Sora. No time for sleeping." said a very familiar voice. Sora opened one eye and saw Riku. " Riku? Where were you last night?" Sora asked in a tired voice. " I was with a new friend." Sora looked over Riku's shoulder and saw Kara. ' She's pretty.' " Hey. Who's the girl?" Sora asked. " I'll tell you about her when you get outta bed." Riku pushed Sora off the edge of the bed and Kara gave a giggle. ' Well. Never thought that girl would ever laugh or something.' While Riku was talking to Sora, Kara heard voices in another room.

Kara opened the door to see Kako yelling at Murasaki then throwing a pillow at him. Kara thought it was funny so she let out a giggle. Kako and Murasaki heard and looked over at her. "Who are you?" Kako asked. " I'm Kara. Sorry for coming in without permission." Kara bowed. " It's alright. This is Murasaki. I'm Kako. Nice to meet you." Kako smiled and so did Kara. Murasaki decided to leave the room and went in the room Sora and Riku where in.

Murasaki walked up behind Riku and tapped him on the shoulder. Riku turned around and was shocked to be looking in like a mirror. " Who are you?" Riku asked. " I'm Murasaki. You must be Riku. Nice to meet you." Riku was kinda confused. "Okay....... Hey? Where'd Kara go?" Riku looked around. "She's with my friend Kako." Murasaki said. " Okay. Hey Sora. What are we gonnna do about the Heartless?" Riku asked. " I don't know." Just then Leon and everyone else there (except for Kako and Kara) came into the room.

FINALLY!!!!!!!!! I'm done. Sorry it took so long. I've been having to work on a project so I didn't really have time for this. But here u go. Kako is my friend Kaela, and she's the one who made Murasaki ( japanese word for the color purple O.o she's crazy : nods head:) well ttyl. C ya Kara


	3. Character Info

Character Information

Riku : age 15 : Like's ( LOVES Oo) Kara : sword Oblivion ( I don't care if it was Sora's! I don't know what Riku's sword is called.) : Best friends with Sora, Murasaki, and Kako ( May be ooc)

Sora : age 14 : Kairi's boyfriend ( he likes to flirt with Kara and Kako though ;) ) : sword ( of course ) his Keyblade : Best friends with Riku, Donald, Goofy, and everyone else (May be ooc)

Murasaki : age 15 : Loves Kako : sword : Best friends with Kako, Kara, and Riku

Kara : age 14 : starts to like Riku : sword of Yang ( I made it up ) : Best friends with Kako, Murasaki, Sora, and Riku ( This character is mine. )

Kako : age 13 : begins to like Murasaki : sword of Yin (Made that up too ) : Best friends with Kara, Murasaki, Sora, and Riku ( This character is my friends Kaela's. she helps me by giving me ideas . )

That's all I have right now. I'll update later. C ya Kara


End file.
